All That I'm Living For (Carlisle Cullen, Paul Lahote)
by Nova Tarr
Summary: All I've wanted ever since I've been back is to be normal again. Not having to worry about my disease or anything in particular. But with this new life and new people surrounding it, that might be impossible.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own my original character Alexandra Swan. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight.

Reviews are appreciate, let me know your opinion and how I'm doing.

_

 **Intro**

 ** _After all these years of being stuck in a hospital. It's hard to believe that I'm going back home. It seems like forever since I've seen Dad. I heard Bella's back to living with Dad again. I'm more excited to see her._**

 ** _Mom and Dad would visit as much as they could or would video call, but it started getting harder and harder for Bella to see me. I understood why and would just send texts of how I was every now and then._**

 ** _I wonder how she's handling the weather in Forks. She's always hated the rainy, cold setting. I, on the other hand, have always loved the rainy cold weather. It's always calmed me down, even though it always ends up affecting me._**

 ** _Anyway, I'm coming back from Los Angeles, California. I was sent there a few years ago to be treated because of a disease I developed at a young age. I've finally gotten better than I use to be, so they're letting me come home. Not to mention there's a doctor that can keep checking up on me here in Forks now._**

 ** _I'm just happy to be able to go home._**

 ** _I remember a few things since I was young, I remember people use to think Bella and I were twins. We aren't of course, Bella's older by like a year. Even though I'm younger, I tend to act like the older one instead._**

 ** _I hope she's doing well and has matured enough to where we can switch the roles around_**

Let me know how I did! :)

I'll try putting up the rest of the chapters to this story as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _After the long uneventful flight, the youngest Swan sister stands at the airport looking around for someone. She sees an older man with messy brown hair, wearing a Forks police uniform, across from her. She smiles excitedly as he faces her direction before looking around. That's him alright, she thought as she started walking towards him._

 _"Charlie?" She asked while smiling, as she stood in front of him._

 _"Alexandra." Charlie stated with a small smile. He's always been the only one to call me by my full first name. It's nice to hear his voice in person, Alexandra thought._

 _Alexandra gave him a quick hug before he could say anything else. She truly missed his hugs. Charlie gave an awkward smile in return._

 _He grabbed her suitcase as he started to head towards the entrance of the airport. She quickly followed after him, backpack on her shoulder. Since she mostly lived in a hospital, she didn't have much on her._

 _They walked in silence as they made their way to the police car. The car ride was awkward, both trying to think about a subject to talk about._

 _"Bella's excited to see you." Charlie stated awkawkwardly as he kept driving._

 _"I've missed her..." Alexandra replied softly with a sad smile. "I've also missed Forks. Seems like nothing's changed." Alexandra commented._

 _Charlie gave a side ways glance at Alexandra before focusing back on the road. "Everyone's missed you. They're all happy to hear that you're back." Charlie replied immediately after her comment, trying to hide his excitement._

 _He was hoping Alexandra ends up liking it here, in Forks, enough to stay after high school. He had heard she had plans to move in afterwards with her Mom, Renée. But just the thought of losing Alexandra, once again, made his heart ache._

 _"Everyone?" She asked him confused._

 _He nodded, "Everyone. Billy, Jacob, you know everyone down at the reservation." Charlie explained._

 _She nods, "Seems like they've all been waiting for a while now..." She said sadly._

 _Charlie frowned as he heard the sadness in her voice. He cleared his throat awkawkwardly, "You're here now." He responded simply, but that was enough for Alexandra._

 _She smiled at Charlie, "Actually Billy and Jacob are coming over today, said they wanted to be the first to see you." Charlie gave a small smile at the thought of his friend and his son getting to see Alexandra again. He knows they've missed her just as much as he has._

 _"That and there's probably a game today, huh?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. "Can't argue with that.", was Charlie's response, making Alexandra laugh. Charlie grinned at his daughter's laugh, he hasn't heard it in a while._

 _Alexandra goes back to looking out the window, surprised she still remembers the way home. She keeps having to tell herself, this isn't a dream._

 _The police car comes to a stop in front of a white two story house._

 _I've missed this place. It looks the same as how I left it, Alexandra thought._

 _"Come on. Bella's waiting inside." Charlie said as he passed by Alexandra with her suitcase._

 _Alexandra laughed lightly, knowing Charlie couldn't wait to have both his daughters be reunited once again._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Alexandra looked around at her old room, taking it all in. It looks the same, Alexandra thought. It looked like a little girl's room._

 _How time has passed. Alexandra thought as she sat on the new bed. The small table, with little chairs around it, right next to the bed._

 _Alexandra wanted to break down right there._

 _So many years, thinking I would get better and come back home soon... lex thoughtb as Charlie entered the room._

 _"I didn't want to touch anything, you know... in case you got better..." Charlie trailed off._

 _"No, it's fine. I almost forgot what my room looked like." Alexandra replied softly as she looked around the room. Charlie nodded before walking out the room._

 _I'll need to redecorate... Alexandra thought as she started to put her clothes away in the closet. And buy more clothes... She thought as she finished unpacking in seconds._

 _She walked down the stairs to go see if Bella had arrived. As soon as she was at the last step she got arms thrown around her, almost making her face backwards._

 _The hug was so tight and lasted a while. Bella, Alexandra thought happily._

 _"Hey, Belle." Alexandra said while hugging back._

 _"You're back. For good?" Bella asked as she pulled away._

 _"Hopefully. I'm going to be getting checked on by a Doctor, who recently moved here apparently." Alexandra explained._

 _Bella nodded as her expression changed. "Listen, Lex. I'm sorry about what I did...' Bella said sadly._

 _Alexandra smiled, "It's fine. I understand why." Alex replied._

 _"So..." Alex said awkwardly as she stepped down the last step of the stairs._

 _"Right, come on. Billy and Jake are outside." Bella said as she grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her outside with her._

 _"There she is." Billy said as Bella and Alex made their way to him, Charlie and Jake. Billy smiled as Alex walked over and hugged him._

 _"It's nice to see you again, Alex. Charlie here hasn't shut up about you since he got the news two days ago that you were coming back." Billy said teasing Charlie._

 _"Is that so?" Alexandra replied as she raised an eyebrow at her Dad._

 _"Alright, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you in the mud." Charlie said as he turned look the other way. Alexandra laughed lightly at his reply._

 _"I'll ram you in the ankles." Billy said as he started chasing Charlie. I laughed at their childishness._

 _"Guess this is normal?" Alex asked Bella and Jake. They both nodded, "Yeah." Bella replied at the same time that Jacob did, "Pretty much." Alex smiled at their confirmation._

 _"Uh... Hi, I'm Jacob. We use to have mud pie wars." Jake explained to Alex. Alexandra lightly laughed while nodding._

 _"Yeah, I remember. You look great. You know, without mud on your face." Alexandra replied, making Jake chuckle._

 _A few minutes later of catching up, Billy and Charlie walked back over and went inside to watch the game. Bella, Alex, and Jacob sitting next to them, The girls asked Jake questions on the game while they watched, trying to understand it._

 _Bella and Alex got out of Bella's car as people stared in their direction._

 _"Just ignore the stares. They always stare at new people." Bella said in a low voice to Alex as they walked to the front of the school. Alexandra nodded nervously, "I'll have to get use to school again and being a new girl." Alex said before sighing._

 _"I'll just go get my schedule." Alex said before leaving Bella's side. "Okay, I'll wait here." Bella called to her, "Okay." Alex simply replied._

 _Alexandra walked out the office, schedule in hand, as she made her way to Bella. She was with a small group of people. Must be her friends, Alex thought._

 _"Got your classes?" Bella asked her as she got closer. Alex nodded as she handed her the paper to look over, knowing she wanted to see if she had any classes together._

 _"Bella, who's this?" Asked one of the girls from the group._

 _She looks too girly to be Bella's friend. Bella doesn't really like girly things... She must be nice though, if she's Bella's friend. Alexandra thought as she tilted her head slightly._

 _"Guys, this is Alex, my sister." Bella started, "Alex, this is Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric." Bella introduced. Alexandra waved awkwardly at them._

 _"Wow. You both look so much alike. It's like you're twins." Jessica said, looking between Alex and Bella._

 _"Yeah. We've gotten that a lot." Alexandra replied as she looked at Bella, who in return gave her a smile._

 _"We should call you 'The Swan Twins' from now on." Eric said cheerfully._

 _Alex looked at Bella asking her a silent question, if she mind being called that, as Bella shrugged her shoulders she silent said she didn't mind at all. They both grinned at each other, we haven't lost our touch, Bella thought happily._

 _Bella's friends payed attention to their actions, seeing them have a silent conversation._

 _"You guys can have silent conversations between each other?" Angela asked._

 _"I wasn't sure we still could, but yeah guess so." Alex replied smiling. "It's mostly because we're pretty close." Bella said, "You sure it's not because you're sisters?" Mike asked._

 _Bella and Alex both shook their heads, "I'm pretty sure if you and Jessica hanged out a lot more, you'll be able to do it too." Alex explained as she winked at Jessica._

 _The bell rang, letting everyone know it was time for school to start._

 _"It was nice meeting you but I have to go find my class." Alex said as Bella gave her schedule back to her._

 _Alex was walking alone, looking at her schedule before someone appeared beside her. "If you want I could help you. You know show you around." Eric offered._

 _"That's nice of you, but I don't get lost easily." Alexandra replied, trying to nicely decline. She was uneasy about his presence since she barely met him._

 _"Really. I insist. Plus," Eric shook his head before grabbing Alex's schedule, "We have first period together." Eric finished._

 _Alex nodded, just my luck..., Alexandra thought._

 _Alexandra walked into class, Eric going to his seat as the teacher then started introducing me._

 _"Class, this is Alexandra Swan. Our new student. Anything you'd like to say to the class?" The teacher asked Alexandra._

 _Alexandra turned to the class, looking around awkwardly before saying, "It's Alex." The teacher told her where to sit before she went to start class._

 _Alex sat next to a blonde guy, who looked like he was in pain. His body tensed up as soon as she sat down next to him._

 _Alexandra felt bad for him and thought it had something to do with her. His reaction oddly didn't upset her though._

 _Alex pulled her chair as far away from him as possible, to give him room to breathe. She saw him relax a little from the corner of her eye, he wasn't as tense anymore._

 _Alexandra sat at lunch with Bella and her friends as she played with her food._

 _Alex felt like someone was staring at her, she turned and saw a group of people talking to each other._

 _"Hey, Jessica." Alexandra said, getting her attention. "Yeah?" Jessica asked. "Who are they?" Alex asked curiously, seeing the blonde from her first period class._

 _Alex knew Jessica would know who they were because Alex could tell she loved to gossip because of the previous conversation Jessica and Angela were having._

 _"The Cullen's, they're Dr. Cullen's and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids.They moved down here from Alaska, like a few years ago." Jessica explained._

 _"They kind of keep to themselves." said Angela._

 _"Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like together, together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. And the dark haired guy, is Emmett. They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica continued exlaining._

 _As they explained this to Alex, Alex saw Bella looking at a brown haired guy sitting with the Cullen's._

 _They must like each other, Alex thought as she saw the guy staring right back._

 _"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Alex heard as she focused back on the conversation._

 _"The little dark haired girl is Alice. She's really weird. She's with Jasper, the blonde one, who looks like he's in pain." Jessica continued after getting sidetracked._

 _Alex nodded, "Yeah, I sit next to him in first period." Alex said_

 _"Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker." Jessica said, looking kind of envious. "Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said playfully._

 _"Oh, and last but not least, that's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know? Jessica finished explaining._

 _"So, yeah. Seriously, like don't waste your time." Jessica said as I stared at Bella while she stared at Edward. Alex smiled, "Don't worry about it." Alex replied._

 _"He's not my type." Alex whispered._

 _After school was over, Alex looked around the parking lot for Bella's truck, forgetting where they had parked. She easily found her sister though, because she was talking to her friends._

 _"Hey, I've been waiting for you." Bella said as Alex approached her._

 _"Sorry, I had trouble opening my locker." Alexandra explained. Bella nodded, understanding. Alex hadn't gone to regular school before, so she never had a locker until now._

 _I feel like an alien, Alexandra thought sadly._


	4. Chapter 3

_**After school Bella drove to Forks Hospital. "I could come in with you." Bella said as Alex made a move to get out of the truck.**_

 _ **Alex turned to look at Bella but stayed quiet.**_

 _ **I don't want her to see, she might feel guilty for not being there before…, Alex thought.**_

" _ **I want to be there for you-" Bella started before getting interrupted.**_

" _ **Bella. It's a simple check-up, I'll be fine on my own." Alex said as her mind thought back to Bella's scared, panicked expression from years ago.**_

" _ **I know, but-" Bella started insisting. Alex smiled as she lightly touched Bella's hand.**_

" _ **I'll call you if Charlie's late, okay?" Alex asked Bella before getting out of the truck.**_

 _ **Bella sighed as she nodded to her younger sister as she pulled out of the parking space. Alex waved to her before turning around, facing the Hospital.**_

" _ **Hello, old friend." Alex sighed as she walked in.**_

" _ **Alexandra Swan." A nurse called. Alex stood up, following the nurse through the hospital hallways.**_

" _ **The Doctor will be right with you." The nurse said as she walked out of the hospital room with only one bed. Alex nodded to her before sighing in relief when she left.**_

 _ **Why do all hospitals have to have the same appearance? The white walls, the smell of Alcohol intoxicating your nose. I hope the check-up doesn't take long. Alex thought as she looked around the hospital room.**_

 _ **Carlisle walked up to the front desk, he looked through his list of patients to see Alexandra Swan was next.**_

 _ **The Chief's youngest daughter. Another Swan. Carlisle thought as he put the clipboard down. Carlisle was about to turn and walk away before another doctor stopped him.**_

" _ **Dr. Cullen." He said to get Carlisle's attention. Carlisle stopped mid-step and turned his head to look at him.**_

" _ **Yes, Dr. Rosas?" Carlisle asked politely.**_

" _ **Alexandra Swan, try to be as gentle and soft-spoken as you can with her. She's been through a lot, you know? Has spent most of her life in a hospital, so she might be a little uneasy right now." Dr. Rosas said.**_

 _ **Dr. Rosas was one of the most asked Doctor at Forks. He was known for being able to make 'miracles' happen, or at least that's what many of his patients have said about him.**_

 _ **Ever since Carlisle moved to Forks, half of Dr. Rosas patients have asked for Carlisle. Most of those patients being women.**_

 _ **I should have gotten that special case, I'm more capable than him. Dr. Rosas thought.**_

 _ **Carlisle smiled at Dr. Rosas, "I'll try my best." Carlisle replied before walking away.**_

 _ **Alexandra's previous doctor had called Carlisle beforehand to let him know of Alexandra's past history and how she currently was.**_

 _ **How did he know about Ms. Swan's history? The files haven't been fully transferred yet. Carlisle wondered as he made his way to his hospital room.**_

 _ **The Hospital room opened swiftly, making Alex's whole body tense up. Alex sat up straight, turning to look at the male Doctor come in.**_

 _ **The Doctor looked around his early 20's. He had blond hair with the palest skin Alex has ever seen. He was slender but had some muscle to him.**_

 _ **He's handsome. My luck in life has completely vanished, if he's my doctor…, Alex thought as the Doctor walked up to her.**_

" _ **Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. You must be the Chief's youngest daughter, Alexandra." Dr. Cullen introduced himself as he stared at Alex before trying to focus on what he was doing. He took off his stethoscope from around his neck.**_

" _ **Alex." Alexandra corrected him.**_

" _ **Well, Alex, why don't we get started?" Dr. Cullen smiled as he walked to her side.**_

 _ **Alex nodded before slightly lifting her shirt from the back, just enough for him to put the stethoscope on her bare skin.**_

 _ **I hate this. This situation, this hospital. Please be over soon. Alexandra thought as Carlisle moved the stethoscope back and forth of the left and right side of her back.**_

 _ **Carlisle purposely lingered his touch longer than he usually would as he checked her over.**_

 _ **It's hard being professional with her. The smell of her blood is tempting but I can't help but want to get closer, physically and emotionally. Is this how Edward feels? Carlisle thought as he tried to talk normally with Alex.**_

 _ **Carlisle explained the plans that her previous doctor had for her if the check-ups turned out as planned.**_

 _ **Alex agreed, "Is that all for today?" Alex asked.**_

 _ **Carlisle smiled as he nodded, "Yes, you may go." Carlisle replied.**_

" _ **I'll see you tomorrow then, Dr. Cullen." Alexandra said before getting off the hospital bed, landing right in front of Carlisle. Alex gave Carlisle an odd look, seeing he hadn't backed away.**_

" _ **Please, call me Carlisle." He said in a softer tone than before. His craving for her getting stronger.**_

 _ **Alex turned to look at Carlisle in surprise, "Some might think wrong if I call you by name, I rather stick with formalities, Dr. Cullen. Good day." Alex replied quickly but her voice sounding as if she was unfaced.**_

 _ **She walked away, making her way to the door.**_

 _Alex had already opened the door slightly before the door was forced shut in seconds. Carlisle stared at the back of her head while his arm trapped her smaller frame. Alex quickly turned to face Carlisle, startled at his action. She stared into his black eyes as her heartbeat quickened, Carlisle smiled at her._

" _ **It was nice meeting you, Alex. See you tomorrow." Carlisle called in a calm voice, trying to ignore what he just thought about doing. "Tomorrow, il mio cantante." Carlisle said to himself, his voice sounding in a daze as the door closed behind her.**_


End file.
